eN-ter
by ayabean
Summary: Hanasaki Kotone was one of the youngest idols to ever debut. As her career skyrocketed after her debut single, 'Promise', so does the want to uncover the mysteries before she became an idol. Just who is she? Hackers from all over the world would try to uncover these truths, but for some reason, they were unable to. Why? .e.N-ter.
1. Chapter 1

.e.N-ter.

#1

" _ **When you achieve your dream, I'll be your first fan."**_

Kotone's violet coloured eyes flickered open. The young voice echoed in her head as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. She blinked a couple of times and sat up, pushing the covers to the side as she slid off.

"…Ivy, are you awake?" Kotone stared at the time on her clock; it was only 4am.

 _Another dream…_

"Kotone-chan…? Did you have that dream again?" The Net Navi formed onto the PET screen, showcasing a female Navi. She rubbed her lavender coloured eyes sleepily with her long elbow black gloved hands, yawning as she did so. She pushed her side parting back, but it bounced back to the same spot. She adjusted the purple flower that was situated at her hair parting. Her small side ponytail and loose violet hair went with her body motion as she went side to side like a pendulum.

"…yeah, I did." Kotone tied her long black hair into a ponytail, leaving out her loose bangs that framed the sides of her face. She sighed deeply and went to the curtains, pulling one to the side.

As expected, it was still dark outside. She closed the curtain back up and turned to her PET, "V, can you check what I have for my schedule today?"

"Yes, Kotone-chan!" There was as slight pause, "Today, you have a recording at the studio, then you have a dance rehearsal and a photoshoot. I'll inform you of the times later, but the first one's at 10am."

"Thanks." The violet eyed female sat back on her bed, closing her eyes to relax. "Ivy…can you send a message to him for me?"

"Okay!" Ivy immediately knew who Kotone was talking about.

"Tell him that I'll be debuting soon – and how he's doing over there."

"Alright! Sent! I added my own message for him, too!" Ivy grinned, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Kotone opened her eyes and chuckled, knowing full well of her Navi's cute little crush. "Don't worry, we'll visit them soon."

"That's true! It's been quite a while since we've seen them, hasn't it?" V reminisced. She had a habit of touching the purple flower emblem on her chest when she was remembering something. "It's been…around a couple of years?"

"Yeah…I wonder how he's doing."

"We've been exchanging emails with pictures, I'm sure he still knows you're well." Ivy comforted, knowing what her Operator was feeling.

"I know. But I'm worried," Kotone trailed off, "…I just hope he hasn't forgotten."

"He won't." V grinned, bobbing up and down. She seemed in high spirits even just after she had been woken up at 4am. "He always keeps his promises, remember?"

Kotone smiled in a nostalgic way. She thought it over a little bit more, then laughed at herself for thinking differently. "…yeah. He always keeps his promises."

"Oh! He sent a reply back!" Ivy read out the message, " _Where can I hear a sample of it? I'll buy a copy once it's out. I'm doing well. What are you doing up at 4am?"_ V stopped abruptly and seemed to be reading another part of the message.

Kotone chuckled at the message – he knew her too well. "Ivy, what did his Navi say to you?"

Ivy grinned, cheeks flushed, "It's a secret!"

"…you're not fooling anyone, Ivy."


	2. Chapter 2

.e.N-ter.

#2

* * *

" _ **WHAT A HYPE! A NEW, UPCOMING STAR; HANASAKI KOTONE'S NEW SINGLE, 'PROMISE', WILL BE OUT NEXT MONDAY ALL AROUND THE WORLD! HERE'S A WORD FROM HER TO YOU!"**_

" _ **Hello everyone! Thank you very much for your support! My first single, 'Promise', will be out very soon. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did making it. I will greet you in my stage next week! Thank you!"**_

" _ **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! ONE OF THE YOUNGEST IDOLS TO EVER DEBUT…HANASAKI KOTONE! DON'T MISS OUT ON HER NEW SINGLE – THE SOLID ALBUM PRESALES HAVE ALREADY BEEN SOLD OUT! GET IN QUICK OR YOU'LL MISS IT! ADIOS!"**_

The large screen on the exterior of a building switched to a commercial after airing the much awaited segment of one of the youngest idols to ever debut.

Whispers were heard after the segment finished, all of the people hyped and excited for her to finally make her debut.

Hanasaki Kotone started off as an internet celebrity, where she sang a variety of cover songs and posted them online. Not long after, she had amassed millions of views and became one of the top searched internet celebrities on the net. Due to that, companies and artists have decided that they wanted to feature her in their songs, which contributed to her rising fame. Only a mere year after she had started posting her singing online, she had scored a deal with one of the biggest music companies to become one of their artists.

After a couple of years undergoing training to sharpen her skills under that company, with many side jobs as a feature artist, she was finally getting her much awaited debut.

However, though she is a famed internet personality and now idol, she's a mysterious one, whose private information has never been leaked online, no matter who tried. The only information that was available was the information that she herself had confirmed or said.

* * *

"Netto!" As soon as the bell rung for the start of recess, Meiru headed to where Netto sat, shoving a flyer in his face. "Let's go see this!"

"UWAH!" Netto overreacted, startled. He pulled the flyer away from his face and took a good look at it, seeing that it was a flyer to a live, free concert of Hanasaki Kotone on her debut day the following Monday. "Hanasaki Kotone?"

"Netto-kun, Hanasaki Kotone was the girl that was on the big screen when you were rushing to school because you were late." Rockman thought back to that moment, having mainly heard it from how loud the advertisement was.

"Eh. EHHH?!" It took Netto a long time to realise that this was one of his favourite singers. He had completely forgotten about her debut temporarily since the N1 Grand Prix situation had drained his energy. "THERE WAS A FREE CONCERT?! LET'S GO!"

Meiru laughed and grinned, "It's in the evening next week, so make sure not to be late again!"

"There's no way I'll be late to this! She's my favourite singer! Right, Rockman?!" Netto showed his Navi the flyer, grinning ear to ear. He was excited just thinking about the concert.

Meiru sweat dropped, remembering all the important events that he said he wouldn't be late for, and was late for.

"Eh, what's this?" Netto stopped moving abruptly, silently focusing on the flyer. Meiru looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"This!" The boy pointed to the corner of the sheet, seeing a small symbol that he knew well. "IPC's sponsoring this event?!"

"IPC? Isn't that…" Meiru eyed Netto after coming to realisation of what had popped in his head.

Netto was grinning widely, "Let's get Enzan to give us the best seats and backstage passes!"

Rockman sighed, "Netto-kun…"


	3. Chapter 3

.e.N-ter.

#3

* * *

"Netto…" Enzan stared at the boy who had come into his office unannounced, bringing along his friends Meiru, Dex and Tohru. The IPC vice president was a little surprised at the sudden visit, but he knew that his rival had something up his sleeve. However, he didn't know what.

"Enzan!" Netto slammed his hands onto his desk, showing him the flyer that Meiru had shown him not too long ago. "You're sponsoring this event!?"

The dual coloured haired boy took a glance at the sheet, then his gaze went back to Netto. "IPC is sponsoring this event, yes." Enzan now knew what Netto was after. He sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"Enzan! Can you get us backstage passes and good seats?!" Netto begged, holding his hands together and squeezing his eyes shut.

The IPC vice president looked at Netto's begging face, then his blue eyes drifted to the others behind him, who were doing the exact same thing, chanting "Please, please, please!"

With a defeated sigh, he leaned on the table with his elbows, "Fine."

The moment they heard the word, they cheered and screamed, jumping up and down, causing the vice president to sweat drop.

"Enzan-sama, I've added that to your schedule." Blues informed, "I'll notify Kotone-sama."

"AH, ENZAN, ARE YOU A FAN OF HANASAKI KOTONE AS WELL?!" Netto practically screamed in his face, his excitement spilling from his veins.

Feeling his hearing starting to ring slightly from Netto's loud tone of voice, he exhaled and plopped back to rest. He nodded without saying another word. He didn't exactly know what to say at this point, but it was his idea for IPC to sponsor this event.

"ISN'T SHE JUST AWESOME?! I WANT TO MEET HER! I NEED TO GET HER AUTOGRAPH! I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING HER FOR AGES!" Netto's excitement was out of this world. "THANKS ENZAN!"

Enzan couldn't help but chuckle at his rival's reaction.

"Enzan-sama, Kotone-sama has just arrived." Blues said. "She's in the meeting room."

"Alright. I'll go meet with her now." Enzan stood up and took his PET with him. He turned to Netto and the others, who had shocked looks on their faces.

The next moment, Netto had invaded his personal space, begging him with puppy eyes to bring them to her.

"A-Alright…" He pushed him away from his face, telling them to follow him.

"Netto-kun, I don't think this is a good idea…" Rockman sweat dropped, "You're pretty much using Enzan-kun to see your favourite singer…"

"Hey, but she's here right now, right!? I can't miss this opportunity!" Netto whined, bringing out his PET.

Enzan, having heard everything from behind, wondered how Kotone would fare, since it was only a planned meet up with just the two of them to discuss details about the concert.

"Enzan-sama, Kotone-sama said it was fine." Blues relayed.

"That's good." Enzan nodded once, but then he blinked a few times when something materialised on his PET screen, hugging his own Navi in a big hug. It was a female Navi that he knew well, one that had long violet hair and a very distinctive and unique design.

"Ivy?!" Blues exclaimed, completely taken off guard. He held onto her so that she didn't fall, since she jumped on him to give him a hug.

"Did you miss me, Blues?!" Ivy grinned and pecked him on the cheek. Blues had his normal answer, where he just stood there with a dumbfounded expression, where he didn't know what to do.

Seeing this scene again made Enzan sweat drop. It had been too long since he'd seen this scene unfold before him.

He left the two to talk to themselves while he continued forward. Not even halfway there, a female dressed casually had popped out of nowhere, greeting the vice president.

Enzan knew who it was immediately, and was caught off guard just like his Navi, when she gave him a big hug and squealed at how tall he'd gotten.

"AH!" Netto let out a loud gasp, pointing at Enzan, "Who's this pretty girl?!"

Enzan, at the receiving end of cheek to cheek rubbing, didn't even bother to get out of it since he couldn't. He was shocked at how dumb Netto was. His idol was right in front of him.

"Ah, sorry. You did say guests were coming to meet me, after all." The girl laughed and let go of the vice president, coming towards Netto and those who tagged along. She held his hands, "It's nice to meet you!"

"Netto, this is Kotone." Enzan felt amused when Netto's expression changed to one of great shock, looking back and forth between Enzan and her. In the end he screamed with excitement and overheated.

"He fainted…" Kotone stared down at the boy.

Enzan sighed.


End file.
